lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Humor Quest
The Biggest and Most Legendary Morphers Minisode Ever, copyrighted and publicized as Ultimate Humor Quest, is the first part of the twentyfirst episode in the first season of Morphers. It first aired on August 31, 2017. Synopsis The annual Morph Fair is here; a day to celebrate the power of the Morpher Wheels. However, due to a certain Hamanossi BLT loving Ernestine, all of the Hamanossi BLTs are consumed, leaving the other Ernestines furious at him. Due to this, Tess asks all of the chieftains of their respective villages to come with her to get more. At the same time, Major Norpher appears in an iron cloud hovering above and lets loose his devastating new weapon — the Massive Norpher Morpher Norphel—onto the circus, making every other Morpher at the party become a zombie Norpher. With all of their Morpher Wheels broken, it is up to the chieftains, who come back to witness the chaos, to save their friends and Morpher Land. Gordon has a Cubit, but Florence says to save it for another time. Kristian says that the only way to find more is to go to Morpher Mountain for the Rainbow Morpher Wheels. So, they all head there. Gordon ends up using and wasting his Morpher Wheel with Krish, but everyone finally reaches the top of the mountain and hit the titanic Flashy Morpher Wheel, letting a ton more loose. Meanwhile, Major Norpher is baking cupcakes. However, the neighborhood chieftains come back Morphed, and kill him, saving the big top and their friends in the process. Major Norpher then runs off in embarrassment, vowing revenge. The chieftains of the Generation 3 hoods finally show up, marking their debut in the show. Trivia * This is the most-viewed episode of the television series on YouTube. * This episode contains the most character appearances in a Season One episode, with all nine original villages (with one Morpher each from Generation 3's) and Major Norpher and his Norphers. This was before it was beaten by Mission for the Lost Morphzmo. * This is the first episode where Rainbow Morpher Wheels are seen. It is revealed that the Rainbow Morpher Wheels have the same power of any other Morpher Wheel, but can Morph any two Morphers no matter what group. The Morphs made by the Rainbow Morpher Wheels are between Generation 1 and Generation 2 tribes that do not have Morpher Wheels that have made appearances in the show. * This episode marks the first time tribal leadership is mentioned in the show. * For one reason or another, the Ernesteins do not electrocute themselves in this episode. * This is the first time Krish speaks without being part of a Morph or talking simultaneously with another Morpher. * This is the first time Major Norpher is referred to by his name in the TV series. * Kristian's vision of what Morpher Mountain looks like uses colored outlines, in contrast to the standard black ones. * Tess' fear of heights, first mentioned in her website biography, is shown in the series for the first time. * Vanessa being a rapper at the festival is a reference to her appearance with headphones, a Rainbow Morpher Wheel, and the Adult Swim logo at the end of airings of the shorts in many countries, and at the end of this episode after the credits. Category:Morphers Category:Morphers Episodes Category:TV show episodes Category:TV-14 Category:2017 Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears